Pretty Boy
by unicornhime
Summary: Korra tends to pick fights, and flirt with those she's about to punch out. Mako is a little jealous.


"You've got to stop picking fights with everyone you meet," Mako admonished as they walked away from the diner.

"I'm not picking fights," Korra protested, "I'm defending my honor as a bender!"

"It's not doing much for your honor if you end up in a bar fight," Bolin pointed out. Korra glared at him and he held out his hands, shrugging innocently.

Mako frowned. "And Tahno, of all people."

Korra rolled her eyes. "You're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be."

"And 'pretty boy?' Really? You think he's good looking?" Mako continued to rant.

"Um," Bolin spoke up, "I'm going to go…over there. I see someone to talk to so that I am not here."

Korra couldn't help but be amused at Bolin's not-so elegant departure, and her grin seemed to set Mako off even more.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you get off on it," he continued, muttering under his breath.

"Mako!" Korra stopped walked and stood in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulders so she could be sure to have his full attention. She was struck by how much taller he seemed, standing so close to him with his face peering down at her. "Relax. Last time I checked, 'pretty boy' isn't really a compliment. I was mocking him for all the preening he was doing. And I think he was wearing more product in his hair tonight than I have in my entire life. And I have thick hair!"

Mako's temper was somewhat pacified.

"Beside," Korra continued unabashedly, "You're way more attractive than him, hands down, no mocking intended."

He blinked, temper completely gone now. "You… you think I'm attractive?"

"Well duh, idiot. You have, like, thousands of screaming fans every night we have a match. And girls staring at you from the corner of the bar every night we go out, wishing you'd buy them a drink or ask them to dance. Which you never do, by the way. What's up with that?"

He ignored her question. "But _you_ think I'm attractive?"

There was more weight in the question than Korra had anticipated. "Well, yeah." She moved her hands from his shoulders down to his biceps, squeezing them lightly to emphasize her point. "You're in amazing shape. You can beat me in sparring, that's major points in your favor." One corner of his lips quirked up, and Korra smiled. "You've got this handsome, brooding thing going for you, too. But when you do smile - and I know it happens, I've seen it when you win a match or mess around with Bolin – well, then you're just incredible."

"Oh, um…"

"Is there a reason you're fishing for compliments tonight, Mr. Hat Trick?" She removed her hands from his arms and Mako felt their absence more keenly than he expected.

"No, I just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…"

"You weren't jealous or anything, were you? Did you think Tahno was going to steal me away?" She teased, poking him playfully. "Because I promise I'm devoted to the Fire Ferrets one hundred percent."

"No! I just…"

"Just what? Spit it out!"

"Just want you to flirt with me instead of every sad sap whose face you're about to punch in!"

Now it was Korra's turn to be completely tongue-tied as she stared at Mako's blushing face in amazement.

"You _are_ jealous!" She said, completely in awe. "You _like_ me."

"Shut up," he mumbled, turning away as he tried to hide how awfully red his face was.

"You like me," Korra repeated gleefully, "I knew I would win you over!"

Grabbing the front of his jacket, she pulled him forward, pushed herself up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips right onto his.

Stunned, Mako just stood there for a moment. But then he realized he had a gorgeous girl kissing him, a girl he'd been lusting after for months, and he wasted no more time in eagerly kissing her back. He held her face in his hands, his palms against her warm cheeks as feelings of desire swelled deep inside of his chest. He relished the feel of her lips on his and the curves of her body. He was hyper aware of every point of contract between them. The touch of her thighs and breasts against his body seemed to burn. Her fists clenching his jacket, trapped between their chests.

"Ahem," Bolin's cough brought him back to solid ground and he looked at his brother sheepishly. "I see you two have made up?"

"I'll say," Korra grinned like the cat owl who caught a canary. Mako disentangled himself from her, and didn't say anything. Korra pouted as he pulled away, but exchanged a meaningful look with Bolin, who seemed pleased as punch to catch his brother making out with his teammate. It was about time, he thought.

"Right, well, I'm gonna head home. I trust you two can make it to the ferry in one piece?" Bolin asked suggestively.

"We'll be fine," Mako said, embarrassed at being caught by his brother. Not to mention still a bit befuddled by the turn of events. Sure, Bolin had been caught in his own fair share of compromising situations, but Mako was the older brother. The cool and collected one. The one always in control. To say this was a minor break in character was an understatement.

As they watched Bolin walk away, Mako turned to the girl beside him.

"You are absolutely insane, Avatar Korra."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," she winked.

* * *

a/n I kind of love this dynamic between them. This was inspired by the pretty boy Tahno trailer, mixed with that shot of Korra and Bolin laughing over drink while Mako sulks in the background. Let me know what you think!


End file.
